


PTA Drama

by YoungAuthor07



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Future Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungAuthor07/pseuds/YoungAuthor07
Summary: Everyone drools over Jughead, but he only wants Betty. The PTA parents envy the pair. They were stunning.I suck at these, just read it please <3
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	PTA Drama

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to AO3, so sorry if I suck

One cold February night, Betty arrived home from a painstaking long day to a surprise that would change her life forever. A bright green-eyed baby wailed on her doorstep. Empathy fell upon Betty once she realized the baby had been out there for some hours. In an envelope bestowed by the cardboard, there was the little boy's birth certificate, other legal documentation, and a two paged handwritten letter. In the letter, his mother explained that she was in a very toxic relationship and that it was safer for him without her. She had expressed her love for him and the difficulty of making this decision. 

Now, four years later, the wallowing week old had turned to an ambitious, bright toddler. He was joyous and never questioned why his hair was the color of burgundy. Betty had found his birth mother and helped her out of the harmful situation three years prior. His biological mother had relinquished her rights due to her severe inability to take care of him and her PTSD. He knew her as Aunt Cheryl. Betty would always be Mommy to him, no matter what. He had his defiances and disagreements with her, but at the end of the day, he would come apologies and kiss her cheek. 

"Bub, are you excited?" Betty asks with great zeal. 

"I'm super excited! They have all sorts of planes and cars. Bash let me play trains with him yesterday. He's my best friend!" The boy replied, using his hands to talk.

"How about me and Bash's Daddy set up a playdate," Betty suggests, peeping at him through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah! Are you and his Daddy gonna play too? Aunt V said that you need someone to have an adult playdate with," He questioned curiously.

"No, buddy. Don't listen to Aunt V, she's a bit crazy. She speaks nonsense," Betty told him, shaking her in disapproval.

The small school began approaching, and Luke's face lit with joy. 

"Luke, do you want me to walk you in?" She asks as her turn to get in the lot arises. 

"Please Mommy, I wanna show you everything we're going to do this year and the trains. I hope Bash brought them today," He begged, blubbering on about the trains once more.

"I will. Don't worry. Do you have everything? I'm gonna come around and get you in a sec," Betty informed him, drink in hand.

It was their second day back to school. Every parent was welcomed to be shown around the classroom by their child for the first week of school. The school thought it would be better for the children's adjustment into Kindergarten. 

"Oh shoot! I forgot my show and tell today!" 

"It's alright, Luke. You can take Grandpa's cap. Just tell them what you like about it."

"Thank you, Mommy. You're the best," He told her. He smushed her into a hug once his arms were released from his car seat.

"You're welcome, Bug. C'mon let's go," She giggled, placing Luke on the ground.

Hand in hand, they ventured past the security guard crossing them at the crosswalk. Little children scattered throughout the classrooms. Most parents shared the same pained look. The PTA moms envied Betty and her baked goods. She made baked goods in years past for her sister's contribution to the PTA board. Later on, her sister moved back home. 

"Bash!" Luke squealed in delight.

"Luke!" Bash giggled.

The boys high fived and went about on their normal playing. Their parents hot on their trails.

A tall, muscular man followed on Bash's heals. Betty thought it best to greet him.

"Hi, you must be Bash's Father," She smiled politely.

"Hey. I am. Your Luke's Mom, I take it? Moose Marson," He chuckled lightly. 

"Yea. Betty Cooper," She laughed softly, "I was gonna ask about a possible playdate."

"I was about to ask about that too. My husband would only be able to bring him if we do a weekend. Would that be okay?" He asks.

"How about Saturday at 1? I usually have fresh cookies out of the oven by then and lunch made," She suggests.

"That should work. Just gimme your number, so we could set this officially."

"Okay."

They exchanged their numbers. 

The boys continued playing together. A small girl joined the boys. She presented them with a barbie car, and the group just clicked together. It reminded her of her best friends back home. Archie was preoccupied with Reggie and his wedding, and V had to check-in with her bakery. 

Betty was lonely, to say the least. Cheryl was in Paris for a meeting about her winter line. The house was quiet. Luke never was a loud child. He rarely was rambunctious. She missed the people she called family. Her mother was civil about Luke; he just wasn't spoiled like Polly's kids. 

The presence of the hot dad all of the moms gossiped about made a bigger scene than a clap of thunder. Betty glanced over to find him trailing the small girl that the boys were playing with. She began her small talk with Moose once more. 

**~~~**

JB had an early class, so he had to take Hope to school. JB got her dressed and fed her; all he has to do is stay for the school day with her. He found staying with them for a full week was unnecessary. He didn't care as long as he didn't have to deal with the ogling from the PTA mothers whos husbands give them a child and go back to banging their secretary. Maybe he could wear one of those comical mustaches and glasses combo or a trenchcoat. Either way, there was no escape. He'll be damned if he doesn't get the best Uncle of the Year Award. 

"Kiddo, you ready to go?" He asks, collecting the Troll Hunter bookbag she loved more than him.

"Yeah, Uncle Juggie. I wanna take my car," She told him as she held out the plastic car. 

"Okay. Just hold onto it."

He collected her and her things. They sped down to the small school. Jughead already was a little late like aways. He followed her tread through the classroom. 

His feet stayed planted in the ground after spotting the most breathtaking girl in the world. She had hair like Repuzels. It was long and wavy. Her beauty stayed unrivaled; no one could compare. 

"Uncle Jug, I forgot my show and tell," Hope pouted, tugging on his pant legs. 

"Oh no, Bug. Here take this," He replied, pulling off his beanie and gingerly placing it atop her inky curls.

"Thank you!!" She squealed before smugging her small lips on his cheek.

He chuckled as she ran off to play with the buys by the table. The seemed bemused by the different features of her toy car. 

In spite of his best interest, he decided to socialize with the parents of the boys. He figured that it was best for Hope. 

"They remind me of me and my childhood friends. We are best friends to this very day. They just clicked. I can feel it," The blonde expressed. 

_Silk._ Her voice was as soft as silk. A draft of vanilla caught his sense. 

"Mhm," The bulkier man agreed. 

It was his chance. "Hey. I'm Hope's uncle." 

"Is that her name? Luke hadn't told me. I'm sure he'll give me a mouthful on the ride home. I'm Betty, Luke's mom," She giggled, biting her lip.

"Jughead Jones."

"Moose Mason."

"Have you guys ever read the book _The Death of Sweetwater_? It's a lovely work," Betty quires.

"No, not much of a book type of guy," Moose replies, immediately noticing the question was directed at Jughead. 

"Would've never taken you for a mystery type of girl," He comments. 

"I was Nacy Drew back in the day," She informs him.

"I'd take you more for girl-next-door."

"I get that a lot. Never again. I'm a lazy mom now," She chuckled.

"I know what you mean. I'm on my second cup of coffee," He laughed along with her. 

"We'll we are planning a playdate, so tell Hope's parent(s) that she's invited. We just have to hide it from the PTA Moms for now. It's just Bash and Luke," Betty explains as she sips on her watered-down iced coffee. 

"Yeah. We can do that. My sister has some group project due sometime next week, so I'm sure I can use a break from watching Dora. I don't like the PTA moms at all. I swear they wanna jump the bones of every single person that walks through the door," He agrees, rambling a bit. Heat shows through on his cheeks.

"Me either. Will Saturday at 1 work? I usually have my baking done and lunch made," Betty nods, her loose curls bouncing.

"That's fine. Hope is allergic to peas."

"I'm doing chicken nuggets and french fries anyway."

Their banter continued for the rest of the day.

**~~~~~**

**_Saturday_ **

The kitchen smelled heavenly. Fresh cookies covered the countertops. Currently, Betty supervised the Kitchenaid whipping the cheesecake filling. It was a no-bake cheesecake. A little treat to themselves for baring through the first week and PTA moms. Betty would watch amused as they all hicked up their skirts and popped the buttons on their blouses in an attempt to catch his eye. In these past few days, they grew closer, yet remained strangers.

Luke was watching whichever cartoon played on the T.V.

Suddenly, a loud knock came from the front door. It had just struck 12:30. Betty threw her apron on the table and scrambled to the door. She opened the door to Luke's bio. mom.

"Hey, B," She greets. 

"Cher, use your key. I thought you were the kids coming over for a playdate," Betty sighs in relief. 

"Oh? Do you want me to come back?" Cheryl asks.

"No, no. Come have some cookies and lounge around. I have to finish my cheesecake," Betty welcomes.

"I want a piece of that."

"And you shall get some. Just clean up whatever mess there is out there. Okay?" 

Betty never asked much of her. 

"Yeah, that's fine."

Betty continued with her cake. She popped the chicken nuggets in the oven and cooked the fries in the fryer. It was easier that way. Around 1:05, Kevin arrived with Bash. Kevin was Moose's husband.

By then, everything was done. Betty greeted him politely. She ushered the boys off to the playroom, so the adults could interact.

"Not gonna lie, I always thought you were gonna be a stuck up PTA mom. I mean most are," Kevin admitted.

"God no. I make cookies for bake sales. I like mommy juice and going out and men that don't fuck their secretary. The only thing we agree on is that Jug is hot," Betty replied.

"Amen to that," He nodded in agreement.

"Betty, one of the parents are here!" Cheryl yelled from the front door.

"Show him up here!" She shouted back.

Cheryl told Hope where the boys were and Jughead where Betty was. 

"How come you didn't have a single stretch mark?"

"Luke isn't mine. He was abandoned on my doorstep. It was sad, but the mother couldn't take care of him," Betty explained.

"And I didn't think you could be more of a Saint, Betsy," Jughead flirted. 

"That's Nacy to you, Sherlock," Betty crossed her arms and shook her head.

Kevin escaped to the playroom to find Cheryl watching them. She had been reading a magazine.

"Their banter is going to kill me. So dorky," Kevin comments loudly.

"I heard some of it too. Honestly, I give it a week," She agrees. 

He sits and reads one of the many books on the surrounding shelves.

20 minutes later, they are called to lunch. Lunch was just Betty and Jughead throwing subtle glances and the children making a mess. Then she served her cake with glee. 

A little while later, Kevin left with Bash. The two kids crashed on sofas in the playroom. Currently, Betty was clinging to Jug as she became frightful of the movie; he suggested horror. She stared at his features. He turned to her and they locked eyes. Their faces grew closer and they connected for a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it xx


End file.
